


Dancing on His Lips

by Spicynoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynoodle/pseuds/Spicynoodle
Summary: There's nothing to say, just Ushijima's magic mouth on Sakusa's nips
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Dancing on His Lips

Ushijima always loved the sound of loud whine escaped from his boyfriend. His left hand pinched Sakusa’s bud while his tongue is busy licking and stimulating the other. Ushijima gave another pressure on his finger, twisted it only to get the soft moan from Sakusa. As much as Ushijima enjoyed this, he knew that the man under him enjoyed it more. Ushijima had noticed long before when he played with his nipples, Sakusa’s toes curls and his moan was uncontrollable. Just like today. 

“Toshi..” Sakusa moaned , loud and desperate as Ushijima’s teeth grazed at his nipple. Ushijima applied a ruthless amount of pressure as he sucks the nub, pausing only to flick his tongue over the sensitive peak. 

“Waka..ah..Toshi” Sakusa cried, catching Ushijima’s hair with his hand, pulling the man’s head closer to get more friction. Ushijima only move to his lips, kissing Sakusa deep and dirty. Ushijima raised his head, looked at his own work on Sakusa’s chest. Red, swollen and glistening with spit around the areola. Sakusa looked at Ushijima, eyes half open, cheeks red with how intense Ushijima’s gaze on his. 

“What do you want Kiyoomi? Tell me?” Asked Ushijima, fingers flicked the abandoned bud, making Sakusa flinched over his sensitivity. 

“I wanna cum, please Toshi..” Sakusa’s voice cracking on arousal.

Ushijima smirked, “You love it when I play with them don’t you?” Ushijima pinched the abused nipple, “So, why don’t you just come only with your nipples?” Ushijima purrs.

“I-I can’t” Sakusa whine meekly.

“I know you can, you are my good boy” without any warning, Ushijima back to working on Sakusa’s bud, took the right nipple in his mouth before sucking on it harshly and nibbling on it, he did that to the other nipples too.

Sakusa arched his back as he moaned and gasped, tugging the dark green locks to make Ushijima mouth pushed harder. Ushijima always know what to do with his mouth and that drove Sakusa insane. “Mmm..please don’t stop..Toshi more..ah! _lick more_ ” the dark-haired boy pleaded, earning a small smile oh Ushijima lips. 

  
Ushijima began using the tip of his tongue to grind circles on the hard peak, not stopping until he got his tongue tired and move to the left nipple when he realized he spent too much time on the right. Sakusa’s cock was so hard, it feels too good that he was on the verge of cumming. Suddenly, the biting and sucking got harder and rougher, another hard pinch on his nipple and Ushijia command “Cum, baby, scream my name” send his head to heaven while his body trembling from the orgasm he longed for.  
Ushijima admired his boyfriend as the later sank in his post orgasm, face flushed and breath hitched.

“You did well, baby…but the night’s still young” Ushijima whispered.

  
Sakusa shuddered, and he realized he would not get to sleep for tonight. 


End file.
